Fight For The Ring
by J and L inc
Summary: What if the ring of power was taken by a wrath? And The characters were brought to find the ring not destroy it? Ever thought about that one? Please read and review. :)
1. Epolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all the places and people belong to J.R.R Tolkien and his family. The situation is that of my own. Some scenes are from the movie. So I've got it all!  
  
  
Have you ever wondered what it might have been like if one of the wraths had gotten the ring from Frodo Baggins? Did the thought ever cross your mind of a journey that brought the characters seeking to get the ring, not destroy it? Well... I did. And this is what I thought up.  
  
***  
Fight For The Ring.  
Epilogue.  
A story by J  
  
  
Frodo Baggins of the shire was the average Hobbit. He lived in a lovely home and was not the type to travel away from his hole. But today was an exception. Although he had always dreamed of going off on an adventure with his uncle Bilbo, nothing in his vast imagination could prepare him for the road that lay before him. He had already come across Merry and Pippin that day. And now had three more people's lives in his front vest pocket, seeing as Samwise was also with them.  
'The first thing to go wrong.' He thought to himself sadly. 'And I have a feeling it won't be the last.' He listened for a moment to the leaves rustling in the trees. From far off he heard the sound of an approaching horse. "Get off the Road!" He yelled at Merry, Pippin, and Samwise. The four hobbits hid beneath a rotting tree stump.   
A rider in black stopped just above them. Frodo felt almost cold around the creature, and from the breathing of the others he could tell that they were feeling like he was. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slowly put it towards his finger. Samwise looked over and spotted the ring in Frodo's hand, he reached over to stop Frodo putting the ring on, but as he hit Frodo's hand the ring slid from his fingers and to the ground.  
Frodo slowly reached for the ring, but just as his hand almost touched the gold trinket, the rider's sword came down and lifted the ring with the blade. The rider held the ring for a moment, holding in front of his faceless hood. After a moments thought, he placed it in a small black pouch at his side.   
  
  
AN: Well? If you like it and want me to continue, please, PLEASE review. If I think it got enough response, I will continue. 


	2. Crossing the Brandy Wine River

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all the places and people belong to J.R.R Tolkien and his family. The situation is that of my own. Some scenes are from the movie. So I've got it all!  
***  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Crossing the Brandy Wine River.  
  
  
Samwise was the first out from under the tree stump. Knowing the importance of the ring, and what may lay ahead for him and the other three hobbits still under the tree, he began to search his mind for the beginnings of a plan. To bad he was never too good at thinking.  
The Ring, once taken from its owner, and now back in the clutches of his army. Not the place it was meant to be. The plan was to meet the wizard Gandalf at the Inn of the Prancing Pony, and Samwise meant to keep his master to that plan, if anyone knew what to do it would be Gandalf.  
"You have some talking to do cousin." Said Pippin climbing out from under as well, "What in middle earth was that?" Frodo now climbed out. He looked quite intent on keeping his mouth shut as tight as he could.  
"Come now Master Frodo," Started Sam, "I'm afraid that this is now their battle as well."   
Frodo look at Sam uneasily and then merely nodded. "Your right Sam. It's a long tail, and we have to get across the river before nightfall, so I'll talk as we walk." The four hobbits started towards the river, Merry, Pippin, and even Samwise listening to Frodo's tail intently.  
"It started at the end of the second age. There was a war, between an alliance of elves and men, and the dark lord Sauron. Sauron had created nineteen rings that had been given to the rulers of the peoples of middle earth. Three rings were given to the elves, seven rings to the dwarf lords, and nine to the race of men. But he also mad a master ring. One that would control all the others, in hopes that he could rule all of middle earth. That ring I held, that was the one ring." He looked over at Merry and Pippin walking on his left hand side. "When put into a fire, a writing appears, it's the language of Mordor. In the common tong it says, 'One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, And in the darkness bind them.' It was my quest to bring it safely to the inn of the prancing pony in Bree, but as you know, we were intercepted."  
"And what was this rider in black?" Asked Pippin, looking Frodo hard in the face.   
"If you would be patient my dear cousin, I was just about to reach that point. The riders, also known as Wraths, were once the kings of men. They were gifted with the nine rings and slowly fell into darkness. They now work with and for the dark lord." Pippin nodded and looked away as Frodo finished.  
The hobbits traveled together in silence until they reached the raft at the river crossing.  
"Everyone on." Merry yelled, jumping onto it himself and taking the ore. Pippin, Samwise and Frodo all got on in turn. And they watched the shore slowly get farther away, and eventually, the other side come nearer. The task of getting to the Prancing Pony was an important one, and they had no time to waste.  
  
AN: Well... There's chapter two. I'm sorry it's to short. I left Tom Bombadil out. I was never to fond of him, though I wish he had been in the movie... :( Please respond. Next chapter. They'll meet up with Strider. 


End file.
